Begin Again
by CharlieEnimsay
Summary: Alison est de retour. Emily et elle redeviennent rapidement proches, un peu trop pour Hanna, et Spencer qui veulent protéger Emily. A aussi est de retour. Et qui est ce mystérieux garçon qui suit Alison à longueur de journée. Emison, Dana (Mona et un personnage sortit de mon imagination)
1. Chapter 1

Emily entra dans la pièce telle une tempête. Hanna, Aria et Spencer qui révisaient, levèrent les yeux sur elles et comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Aria posa son cahier à côté d'elle et s'approcha de son amie, qui regardait par la fenêtre avec inquiétude. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Emily.

"- Ca va Em' ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Non, répondit Emily tout en fixant la fenêtre."

Aria jeta un regard à Spencer et Hanna qui les regardaient. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se postèrent aux côtés d'Aria.

"- Tu sais, si tu veux en parler, on est là.

- Merci Hanna, murmura Emily si faiblement que la blonde se demanda si son amie venait vraiment de la remercier."

Tout à coup sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Emily se prit la tête entre les mains et se détourna de la fenêtre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Hanna, attrapa un coussin, posa sa tête dessus et cria de toute ses forces.

"- Okay, dit calmement Spencer, si la plus calme d'entre nous pète un cable c'st qu'il y a un problème assez grave. Em' ? Parle-nous.

- Je... J'ai un problème.

- Ca, on avait remarquer, expliqua Hanna.

- Hanna ! réprimanda Aria en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Désolée Em', s'excusa la blonde. Vas-y explique.

- MamèreainvitéeAlisonàvenirmangeràlamaison, expliqua Emily sans s'arrêter pour respirer."

Hanna explosa de rire tandis que Spencer et Aria la regardaient comme ci elle était folle.

"- C'st ça ton problème Em' ?! lâcha Hanna en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Attends, tu as compris ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda Aria.

- Bah oui.

- Et bah chapeau, même Spencer n'a rien compris.

- Et bah c'st facile, elle a dit que sa mère a invitée Alison à venir manger chez elle, répéta doucement Hanna."

Aria et Spencer se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Emily leur lança un regard noir, se leva et commença à partir. Mais Aria la rattrapa.

"-Attends Em', on est désolées. Mais on pensait que ton problème avait avoir avec -A alors qu'en faite c'st juste une histoire de coeur. On est désolées, expliqua Aria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par histoire de coeur Aria ? demanda Emily.

- Je parle de tes sentiments pour Alison, tes sentiments amoureux.

- Je ne l'aime plus, je t'assure. J'ai tournée la page.

- C'st pour ça que la personne que tu surveillais par la fenêtre quand tu est arrivée était Alison en maillot de bain."

Hanna explosa de rire ce qui lui valut un regard noir de l'ancienne nageuse.

"- Sache que je peux éprouver du désir sans être amoureuse Aria, s'énerva Emily. Ce n'st pas parce que je suis gay que je ne peux pas.

- Ce n'st pas ce que je voulais dire Emily et tu le sais, tu est juste en train de faire une crise de stress, alors tu passes tes nerfs sur la seule personne qui te comprend. Et je ne t'en veux pas, c'st rien, d'accord, expliqua Aria à toute allure.

- Whaououh vous faites un concours pour remplacer Spencer et ces phrases compliquées, lança Emily.

- Peut-être. Mais tu sais Emily, on est là et on t'aidera quoi qu'il arrive. Alors arrête de stresser, conseilla Aria en souriant de toutes ses dents."

Emily soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit d'Aria. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Spencer s'accroupit devant elle et lui embrassa le front.

"- Parle-nous Emily, murmura Spencer en lui prenant la main.

- Pendant toutes ces années ou elle était censée être morte, j'ai tout fais pour enfouir ces sentiments au fond de moi, et quand j'y arrive enfin, elle revient à la vie. Et mes sentiments avec. Sauf qu'elle, elle est la parfaite fille hétéro.

- Em' ? Tu sais une fille hétéro peut devenir homo si elle fait la bonne rencontre, expliqua Hanna en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- Oui si elle fait la bonne rencontre, moi, j'suis moi, une fille qui a tellement mal à l'épaule qu'elle n'arrive plus à nager, dit Emily entra deux sanglots.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas tout s'arrangera, je te le promets, murmura Spencer."

Spencer prit son amie dans les bras et lui chanta une chanson à l'oreille. Les pleurs de l'ancienne nageuse se calmèrent.

"- Tu sais Em', pour ton épaule, tu devrait voir un docteur, conseilla Hanna.

- J'y penserais mais pas maintenant, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ce soir ? Je suis fichue... s'apitoya Emily.

- Mais non, tu n'aura qu'à faire comme ci de rien n'était.

- C'st pas si facile Hanna, lança Emily avec colère."

Aria et Spencer se jetèrent un regard complice.

"- Dis Em' ? Tu nous cacherais pas quelque chose par hasard ? demanda Spencer."

Emily leva les yeux vers elle avant de les baisser rapidement, le visage en feu.

"- Oh je le savais. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'st passer entre Alison et toi ? demanda Aria.

- Rien, rien du tout.

- Em' ? Plus de secrets tu te rappelle, lança Hanna.

- Alison et moi... Onn'acoucherensemble."

Spencer et Aria se tournèrent vers Hanna, qui leva les mains en l'air.

"- Je ne peux pas vous aider cette fois.

- On n'a coucher ensemble, répéta Emily plus calmement.

- Vous avez quoi ? cria Hanna en se levant.

- Calme-toi Hanna, dit Aria.

- Nan je ne me calmerais pas désolée. Emily, reprit-elle en se tournant vers la concernée, tu ne peux pas la laisser faire une deuxième fois, elle a jouer avec tes sentiments, qui te dit qu'elle ne recommenceras pas ?!

- Arrête Hanna, Alison est notre amie, lui rappella Aria en se levant à son tour.

- Tu as raison Aria, mais Hanna aussi. Alison a brisée le coeur d'Emily plusieurs fois, et je ne la laisserais pas faire de nouveau, expliqua Spencer en se levant également.

- Bien dit Spenc' tout ce que je veux c'st protéger Emily, je pense qu'elle a trop pleurer pendant deux ans, lança Hanna.

- Oui, alors désolée Aria mais soit tu est du côté d'Alison, soit du nôtre.

- Du vôtre Spencer, dit Aria calmement."

Hanna et Spencer se tapèrent le poing. Hanna alla s'accroupir devant elle et lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'occupe de tout Em',"

Emily la remercia du regard et les quatre jeunes filles se sourirent.

La journée passa trop rapidement pour Emily qui se retrouvait à présent devant son miroir vêtue d'une magnifique petite robe d'été. La sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison, l'ancienne nageuse se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers et alla rejoindre sa mère dans la cuisine.

"- Alison est dans le jardin, va la rejoindre Emily, lança sa mère."

Emily l'écouta et alla rejoindre Alison dans le jardin. La nuit était tombée mais malgré tout il faisait bon. Elle trouva la jolie blonde assises sous le porche, regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle était vêtue d'une magnifique robe d'été blanche.

Emily se posa à ses côtés et lui sourit.

"- Tu est magnifique, murmura Alison tendrement."

Perdue dans les si beaux yeux bleues d'Alison, Emily rapprocha, sans s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres de celles de son amie qui faisait de même. Malheureusement un toussotement les ramena à la réalité. Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers sa source et Emily ne fût pas surprise en voyant Hanna devant elle, les mains sur les hanches, et le regard sévère.

"- Je suis arrivée à temps, on dirait, lança Hanna.

- Bonsoir Hanna, salua Alison.

- Je veux te parler, seule à seule. Em' va à l'intèrieur s'il-te-plaît, ordonna la blonde gentiment.

- Hanna... commença l'ancienne nageuse.

- Va à l'intérieur Emily, maintenant ! la coupa Hanna méchamment."

Emily s'exécuta à contre-coeur et laissa les deux jeunes filles entre elles. Alison, qui avait sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, se leva et se posta face à Hanna.

"- Arrête ça tout de suite, ordonna Hanna.

- De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Alison perdue.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de jouer avec les sentiments d'Emily.

- Qu.. Je ne joues pas avec elle, c'st n'importe quoi Hanna, lança Alison.

- Désolée mais je ne te crois pas, Emily nous as tout raconter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous as racontée ? demanda Alison.

- Elle nous as dit comment tu as jouer avec son coeur avant ta disparition.

- Oui et aussi comment tu l'embrassais pour mieux la repousser après, lança Spencer en sortant de la voiture avec laquelle Hanna était venue.

- Tu devais rester dans la voiture Spencer, rappela Hanna.

- Je sais, mais moi aussi j'ai des choses à dire à Alison, expliqua la plus jeune des Hastings."

Alison comprit que les deux jeunes filles, bientôt femmes tout comme elle, n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.c

"- Pendant qu'on y est, autant qu'Aria sorte de la voiture et vienne, nan ?!

- Bien vu Alison. Tu peux sortir Aria, lança Hanna en direction de la voiture."

Aria jusqu'alors cachée dans la voiture, les rejoignit et se posta aux côtés de Spencer et Hanna.

"- Je suis désolée Alison, ce n'est pas contre toi, mais.. Emily est notre amie et toi aussi bien sûr. Mais ce que je veux dire c'st que.. Emily est fragile, tu lui as brisée le coeur, deux fois, et pendant ton absence, d'autres personnes sont venues écraser les morceaux de son coeur. Je pense qu'Emily ne supportera pas un nouvelle trahison, d'abord tu as jouée avec ses sentiments, puis tu est "morte", ensuite Maya est morte alors qu'elle vivait une romance parfaite, ensuite A la force à rompre avec Samara alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver le sourire, et puis il y a Paige qui a été de mèche avec l'autre enfoiré de A. Désolée Alison, mais on veut la protéger, expliqua Aria.

- Et je comprends parfaitement Aria, mais cette fois je ne briserai pas son coeur, rassura Alison.

- Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait te croire Alison ? demanda Spencer. On veut bien te croire mais donne nous une preuve.

- Je l'aime vraiment, je... je suis amoureuse d'elle mais le fait d'aimer une fille me fait peur.

- Tu est amoureuse d'Em' ? Mais pourquoi avoir jouer avec ses sentiments auparavant alors ? demanda Aria.

- Parc... commença Alison.

- Elle se fout de notre gueule, c'st tout, la coupa Hanna."

Aria envoya son coude dans les côtes de la blonde et incita Alison à recommencer.

"- Merci Aria, tu as raison j'ai jouée avec ses sentiments avant. Mais c'était avant, et c'st fini. Crois-moi.

- Alison, ne me fait pas regretter le fait d'avoir pris ta défense, dis-nous pourquoi et maintenant, ordonna Aria.

- Je... C'était à cause -A, avoua Alison."

Hanna, Aria et Spencer se jetèrent un regard en coin, devaient-elle la croire ?

"- Qu'est-ce que -A a avoir dans cette histoire ? demanda Hanna qui s'était calmée.

- Il m'envoyait déjà des messages à l'époque et il m'a envoyé un message un jour, avec une photo d'Emily et moi en train de s'embrasser, il a dit qu'il lui ferait du mal alors j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle me déteste, c'est la vérité.

- Je ne te crois pas, alors fais attention à ce que tu fais, si Emily vient à souffrir, je te tue de mes propres mains, menaça Hanna."

Alors qu'Alison allait répondre, Pam ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

"- Alis... Oh bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, je dérange peut-être ?

- Non, nous allions rentrer, dit Spencer.

- Vous voulez manger avec nous ? demanda Pam.

- Non c'st bon, merci. Au Revoir Madame Fields, Alison, lança Hanna."

Les trois jeunes filles remontèrent dans la voiture et s'en allèrent. Pam invita Alison à rentrer pour passer au dîner.

Tandis qu'Aria conduisait, Hanna et Spencer se demandaient si ce qu'Alison leur avait dit était vrai, ou si c'était simplement une nouvelle ruse de sa part.


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews les amis, merci beaucoup. Voici la suite en deux parties, la première ci dessous._

Spencer sourit intérieurement. Elle avait bien remarquée qu'Alison faisait tout pour se pardonner, elle avait même rigoler aux blagues débiles d'Hanna. Et puis, Spencer voyait bien qu'Alison traitait Emily comme une princesse, elle la chouchoutait beaucoup, et Spencer commençait sérieusement à se demander si Alison n'était pas réellement amoureuse de l'ancienne nageuse, peut-être n'avait-elle pas mentit pour une fois.

Ayant fini de faire du shopping, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Alison et Emily allèrent s'asseoir dans un café. Elles commandèrent et s'installèrent.

"- C'était génial, lâcha Aria. Tu nous as vraiment manquer Ali'.

- J'espère que je vous ai manquée Aria, lui répondit-elle. Vous m'avez manquée aussi, tellement."

Alison se tourna vers Emily et lui pris la main en souriant.

"- Les filles, je ne veux pas vous inquiéter mais il y a un garçon qui nous suit depuis qu'on est partit de chez toi Alison, expliqua Aria.

- Quoi ?! Et c'st seulement maintenant que tu le dis, s'écria Hanna.

- Bah j'avais oubliée, désolée.

- C'st pas vraiment un truc qu'on oublie Aria, lança Spencer.

- Il est ou ? demanda Hanna."

Aria pointa un jeune homme assis au fond de la salle, brun, cheveux courts mais bouclés, Aria le trouvait très mignon. Hanna se retourna vers elle, après avoir regarder le jeune homme.

"- C'st encore lui ? Il nous suivait déjà la dernière fois.

- Quoi ?! Et c'st seulement maintenant que tu le dis Hanna, s'écria Aria.

- Bah je lui avais réglée son compte ce jour-là mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir compris."

Alison se tourna vers elle en vitesse.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Un coup dans les cacahuètes, mais bon, à ce que je vois il en veut un autre.

- Nan, Hanna. C'st un ami à moi, avoua Alison."

Les quatre jeunes filles assises à table la regardèrent les yeux ronds.

"- Comment ça un "ami" ? demanda Emily.

- Mon meilleur ami pour être plus précis. C'st moi qui lui ai demandée de nous suivre, expliqua Alison.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hanna.

- Pour qu'il puisse intervenir si -A se montre. Regardez je vais vous le prouver."

Alison sortit son téléphone de son sac et envoya un texto. L'instant d'après le téléphone du jeune homme sonna, il ouvrit le texto et sourit. Puis se leva et s'approcha de la table des jeunes filles.

"- Je pensais devoir rester caché toute ma vie Ali', c'st toi qui l'a dis, lança-t-il en s'installant à côté de Spencer."

Alison se leva et alla lui faire la bise avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés d'Emily.

"- Oui, je sais mais je viens d'apprendre pour le coup dans les cacahuètes, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Oh, tu veux parler de cette folle ? dit-il en désignant Hanna.

- C'st plutôt toi le fou, tu nous suivait.

- Et si tu faisais les présentations Alison ? proposa Spencer.

- Oui, les filles je vous présente Darren Drake, Darren je te présente Spencer, Hanna, Aria et Emily.

- Oui, je sais, dit-il.

- Tu peux t'en aller pour aujourd'hui je pense, dit Alison."

Darren la regarda avec des gros yeux.

"- Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'ai annuler un rendez-vous avec ma copine pour toi, et finalement tu n'as pas besoin de moi ?

- Désolée Darren, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais c'st le bon moment pour me présenter ta copine, nan ?

- Euh... Nan.

- Pfff, t'es chiant. Tu n'as qu'à la rappeler et lui dire que finalement t'es libre today, proposa-t-elle.

- T'es pas si conne finalement, lança Darren en rigolant."

Hanna leva sa main et frappa l'arrière la tête de Darren. Alison éclata de rire et lui tira la langue.

"- Gamine, cria-t-il en se levant. Bon, à plus Mesdemoiselles."

Il sortit du café. Alison se tourna vers ses amies.

"- Je veux le suivre et savoir qui est sa copine."

Emily accepta. Hanna accepta directement, elle aussi voulait savoir. Aria suivit et Spencer aussi après avoir longuement hésité. Les cinq jeunes filles sortirent du café et cherchèrent le jeune homme.

Elles le trouvèrent au téléphone un peu plus loin.

Elles s'approchèrent et se planquèrent derrière des buissons. Une jeune fille brune, que les jeunes filles voyait de dos, s'approcha de lui, et embrassa Darren sur la bouche. Baiser qui lui rendit le jeune homme. Alison tendit la tête, voulant absolument qui c'était. Mais la jeune fille ne se retournait pas, non, elle discutait avec son petit-ami.

"- Retourne-toi bon sang, lança-t-elle un peu trop fort."

Darren et la jeune fille se retournèrent. Et Alison n'en crû pas ses yeux.

"- Oh merde, chuchota Hanna."

Spencer souffla, les ennuis approchaient de nouveau.

"- C'st elle sa petite-amie ? demanda Aria.

- A ton avis Aria, si ils s'embrassent sur la bouche ? lança Emily.

- Ouais, c'st logique."

* * *

Alison, assises du côté passager de la voiture d'Hanna souffla pour la treizième fois, depuis qu'elles avaient pris la route pour suivre Darren et sa petite-amie qui étaient monter dans la voiture de cette dernière.

Spencer qui conduisait lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'Hanna, Aria et Emily assises derrière riaient.

"- Si je t'entends souffler encore une fois, je te coupe la langue, s'énerva Spencer.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu"il sort avec elle ? C'st abuser, s'énerva Alison à son tour.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veut qu'on fasse Alison ? On peut rien faire.

- Je te crois pas Spencer, je vais les faire rompre, tu va voir, s'écria la blonde.

- Fais ce que tu veut Ali', mais ferme ta bouche s'il-te-plaît, tu me casses les oreilles, expliqua Spencer sous les rires des trois jeunes filles à l'arrière."

La voiture devant s'arrêta et Spencer stoppa la sienne également. Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la forêt en se tenant la main sous le regard noir d'Alison.

Ils les suivirent.

"- Elle veut quelque chose de lui, c'st pour ça. C'st Mona Vanderwall après tout.

- Oh Alison, je te rappelle que Mona était mon amie, lança Hanna.

- Désolée."

Spencer, Emily, et Aria surveillaient les tourtereaux tandis que les deux blondes se disputaient silencieusement à l'arrière. Pour l'instant Mona et Darren ne faisait que de s'embrasser ou de parler joyeusement.

Et Aria se demanda si pour une fois il était possible que Mona ne jouait pas à un jeu.


	3. Chapter 3

Les cinq jeunes filles se posèrent derrière un arbre et attendirent. Plus de trente minutes que Darren et Mona s'étaient arrêtés.

"- On devraient peut-être repartir, proposa Aria en chuchotant."

Alison lui jeta un regard noir, tandis qu'Hanna s'étouffait avec sa salive. Spencer, Alison, Aria et Emily se tournèrent vers elle, en lui intimant de se taire.

"- Aria a raison. On doit partir. Maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Emily."

Pour toute réponse, Hanna et Aria pointèrent les tourtereaux un peu plus loin. Alison ouvrit les yeux en grands tandis qu'Emily baissait les yeux au sol et que Spencer explosait, silencieusement, de rire.

"- Et bah on peut dire que ces deux-là ne s'ennuient pas, lança Spencer en riant."

Alison fulminait sur place, devant elle Darren venait de plaquer Mona contre un arbre. Et il ne restait qu'au jeune homme un simple jean, qui n'allait pas tarder à disparaître également puisque Mona essayait d'enlever sa ceinture tout en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Le tee-shirt de Mona rejoignit rapidement celui de Darren sous les rires, silencieux, de Spencer. Les lèvres de Darren vinrent se poser sur le haut de la poitrine de la jeune Vanderwall lui arrachant des gémissements qui énervèrent Alison encore plus. Tellement qu'Emily dû la retenir d'aller "casser la gueule à cette putain de chinoise manipulatrice", l'ancienne nageuse lui prit la main et Alison se calma automatiquement.

Malheureusement pour les tourtereaux, et heureusement pour les cinq jeunes filles, le téléphone de Darren sonna.

* * *

Mona gémit une nouvelle fois, les lèvres de Darren lui faisaient un effet fou. Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et le téléphone de son petit-ami sonna.

Les lèvres de Darren ne quittèrent pas sa poitrine malgré tout.

"- Tu... d-devrait... rep-pondre , dit-elle entre plusieurs gémissements.

- Pas envie, lui répondit-il sans quitter sa poitrine."

Un autre gémissements s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune surdouée tandis que le téléphone de Darren sonnait pour la quatrième fois. Elle repoussa le jeune homme à contre-coeur et le força à prendre son téléphone.

"- Allô... Ezra, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?... Bah rappelle-la... Essaye encore idiot... Nan la je ne peux pas... M'enfous...Nan je ne peux pas."

Darren raccrocha et jeta son téléphone derrière lui. Il retourna à son occupation mais la sonnerie de son téléphone le stoppa de nouveau. Mona le repoussa et le força une deuxième fois à prendre son téléphone.

"- J'arrive, c'st bon."

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche et ramassa son tee-shirt et celui de sa petite-amie. Il le lui donna avec un sourire désolé. Elle se mit dos à lui et renfila son haut, Darren enfila le sien rapidement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de Mona. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et s'excusa.

"- Je suis tellement désolé mais c'st important, je te le promets. C'st par rapport à Alison et les filles et aussi ce putain de -A.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Darren, ça va.

- Ecoute je t'aime, et peut-être qu'on devrait officialiser notre relation, proposa-t-il. Sa va faire neuf mois dans pas longtemps ma chérie.

- Les gens te regarderont de travers pour sortir avec la folle de Radley, lui rappela-t-elle.

- Et alors ? Je m'en contre-fiche Mona, je t'aime vraiment. Je suis amoureux de toi et je veux le montrer à tout le monde, avec ton accord bien sûr, expliqua-t-il."

Mona se retourna et l'embrassa amoureusement. Lèvres contre lèvres, ils essayaient de faire passer tout leur amour dans ce baiser.

"- Et tu l'as."

Darren l'embrassa de nouveau. E

"- Je te promets que dès que j'aurai coincé ce -A, tout ira bien pour nous deux, et on se fera autant de rendez-vous que tu veux."

Il l'embrassa et s'en alla.

"- Si seulement c'était vrai."

Elle fixa pendant plusieurs minutes l'endroit ou Darren venait de disparaître.

Puis elle ramassa sa veste silencieusement. Elle remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Elle laissa sa veste s'échapper de ses mains, et se laissa tomber à genoux, sur le sol. Elle fondit en larmes, chaque goutte dévalaient ses joues sans s'arrêter.

* * *

"- On s'en va, lâcha Hanna, énervée."

Emily approuva et se leva, suivit des autres filles. Elles s'en allèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit ou la voiture de Spencer était garée.

"- Oh merde, je suis la seule à m'en vouloir d'avoir vu ça ? demanda Aria soudainement."

Emily se tourna rapidement vers elle, en soufflant de soulagement.

"- Nan, moi aussi. On auraient jamais dû rester.

- Dites pas n'importe quoi les filles, bien sûr qu'on a bien fait de rester, s'écria Alison. Comme ça maintenant je sais que cette sorcière de Mona essaye de soutirer quelque chose à Darren.

- Alison ! Mona est mon amie, cria Hanna, toujours énervée. Rentre le dans ta tête bon sang."

Emily et Aria se lancèrent un regard en coin tandis qu'Alison et Hanna se fixaient comme deux chiens de gardes. Énervée, Alison reprit la route en laissant ses amies derrière. Ne faisant pas attention, elle fonça dans Spencer qui s'était arrêtée.

"- Pourquoi tu as arrêtée de marcher imbécile ? cria la jeune fille blonde."

Alertée par le cri d'Alison, Hanna, Aria et Emily la rejoignirent en courant.

"- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda Hanna.

- La voiture a disparue, lâcha Spencer la voix tremblante."

Alison, Aria, Hanna et Emily allèrent se poster aux côtés de la jeune surdouée, et découvrirent qu'effectivement le 4x4 de Spencer avait disparu. Les jeunes filles se sentirent beaucoup moins rassurées d'un coup, elles regardèrent autour d'elle et se demandant ou leur voiture avait-elle bien pût disparaître.

* * *

"- WHAOUOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !"

Il monta le son de la radio plus fort, tout en dansant.

"- J'adore cette chanson."

Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la voiture et y passa sa main en criant.

"- I'll make you believe in me, I can be what you want me to be, se mit-il à chanter."

Il raccrocha au nez de son ami qui essayait de le joindre et augmenta le son.

"-Tonight is the night, Where I make you see, That I can be anything, Anything, anything."

Le 4x4 de Spencer était vraiment équipée d'une radio génial.


	4. Chapter 4

Darren regardait Ezra faire les cent pas dans le salon tout en parlant avec Mona par texto. Ezra le remarqua, et lui enleva son téléphone des mains. Darren se leva et se posta face à son ami.

"- Rends-moi mon téléphone !

- Nan, Elles ne sont toujours pas arrivées, et pourtant je suis le seul à m'inquiéter, s'écria Ezra."

Darren récupéra son téléphone et retourna s'installer sur la canapé à côté de Toby tandis que Caleb surveillait la venue des filles par la fenêtre.

"- Les voilà, s'écria Caleb en s'installant sur le canapé à son tour.

- C'st pas trop tôt, lâcha Darren sans quittant l'écran de son téléphone."

Alison entra suivit de Spencer, Emily, Hanna et Aria qui n'eût pas le temps de dire bonjour qu'elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Ezra.

"- Ezra ? Ca va ? demanda Aria dès qu'il eût lâcher.

- Je me suis inquiéter, c'st tout."

Les cinq jeunes filles allèrent s'asseoir et attendirent qu'un des jeunes hommes prennent la parole. Ce fût Ezra qui le fit.

"- Ou étiez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

- On a eu un problème avec la voiture de Spenc', expliqua Hanna. Pourquoi est-ce que nous sommes ici alors ?

- Eh bien, j'ai découvert qui sera la prochaine victime de -A, avoua Ezra."

Darren lâcha son téléphone et s'intéressa à la conversation, tout comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"- Et ? demanda Hanna, l'incitant à continuer."

Ezra se posa à côté de la fenêtre et souffla.

"- Et... il se tourna vers Emily et continua, c'st toi Emily."

Aria lui prit immédiatement la main, tandis qu'Hanna posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amie. Spencer la regarda sans rien faire, réfléchissant à une éventuelle réponse à ses questions. Quant à Alison, elle fixait le sol, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Spencer et de Darren.

"- P-pourquoi ? murmura Emily."

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, sa voix était saccadée. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

"- Je n'en sais rien Emily, mais c'st toi la prochaine, dit Ezra.

- Est-ce qu'il ne m'as pas assez fait de mal ? Pourquoi encore moi ? s'énerva-t-elle."

Elle repoussa ses amies et se leva. Elle fit les cents pas.

"- Je suis désolée Emily, s'excusa Ezra sans oser la regarder.

- C'st parce que tu es la plus fragile, lâcha Toby."

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, même Emily qui arrêta de tourner en ronds.

"- Explique-toi, s'écria Hanna.

- Et bien, on pourrait croire que tout ce qui s'st passer t'as rendu plus forte mais je te connais, cela t'a fragiliser encore plus qu'avant et -A a dû s'en rendre compte, expliqua-t-il. Comme il a dû se rendre compte que vous faites tout pour la protéger.

-Il doit espérer pouvoir vous blesser à travers elle, continua Darren en fixant Alison. Ou plutôt blesser Alison, il sait tout n'est-ce pas ?! Alors il doit savoir qu'il n'y pas d'Alison sans Emily. Alors il va essayer de l'enlever à Alison pour pouvoir en finir.

- Bien vu Darren, lança Toby. Il faut donc mettre à exécution un plan pour protéger Emily.

- Nan Toby, il faut protéger chacune des filles, le contredit Darren.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Caleb. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à Emily.

- Oui mais si il voit qu'on ne s'occupe que d'elle alors il s'attaquera aux autres, c'st logique nan ?!

- Bon raisonnement Darren, on se retrouve une prochaine fois dès que j'aurai des informations, je dois y aller, expliqua Ezra."

Un par un, ils s'en allèrent. Finalement il ne resta que Darren, Alison, Spencer, Aria, Hanna et Emily.

"- Au faite Spencer... commença Darren.

- Oui ?

- Ta voiture a un super son, j'adore.

- Merc... Attends quoi ?! C'st toi qui la prise ? s'écria Spencer.

- Oui, vengeance. Vous m'avez suivit alors je vous ai fait flipper.

- Bien, je peux la récupérer maintenant ? demanda Spencer.

- Tiens les clés, malheureusement ta voiture est garée dans l'allée du lycée. Je peux vous poser une question ?"

Les filles se regardèrent mais aucune n'osa parler. Darren pris cela pour un oui.

"- Qui a eût l'idée de me suivre ? demanda Darren."

Tous les têtes se tournèrent vers Alison, qui soupira d'énervement.

"- Je m'en doutais...

- T'es mon meilleur ami, je voulais juste voir ta petite-copine, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Il faut que tu rompes.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Romps! s'écria Alison. C'st fille n'st pas la bonne pour toi crois-moi.

- Et comment tu peux savoir ça ? demanda Darren.

- Je le sais, c'st tout."

Darren se leva brutalement faisant tombe la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis pour pouvoir parler aux filles.

"- Tu vois c'st ça le problème avec toi Alison, tu sais toujours tout, mais tu gardes tout secret.

- C'st pour ton bien idiot, lança ALison en se levant.

- Et bah tu sais quoi ?! Pour une fois je ne vais pas t'écouter. Je l'aime okay ?! Je suis fou amoureux d'elle et je ne vais sûrement pas rompre."

Darren ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'en alla en claquant la porte. Toutes les filles se tournèrent vers Alison, Emily se leva et se posta face à elle.

"- Ecoute-moi bien Alison, Darren a raison, pourquoi est-ce qu'il devrait t'écouter si tu ne lui dit rien ?! Et je ne veux pas que tu lui dises, laisse-le vivre sa vie bon sang ?! Laisse-le tranquille. Arrête de le tourmenter. Il a peur, ça se voit dans ses yeux, il l'aime comme un fou et il a peur. Peur de souffrir. Alors n'essaye pas de lui enlever ce petit bonheur Alison, exppliqua Emily, énervée.

- Tu parles de Darren ou de toi ? demanda Alison."

Le coup partit tout seul, l'instant d'après Emily était dehors et Alison de tenait la joue a présent rouge vif.

"- Whaouh Emily est sexy comme ça, lança Hanna s'attirant un regard d'Alison. Bah quoi ?!"

* * *

Alison se leva de son lit, trois heures que le soleil s'était coucher, trois heures qu'Alison n'avait toujours pas fermer l'oeil. Elle se repassait la scène encore et encore dans sa tête, ce coup-ci elle avait un peu abuser. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Et quoi de mieux, pour le faire, qu' 01h00 du matin. Elle sortit de chez elle en pyjama et alla devant la porte de la maison de son ami.

Elle hésita mais finalement toqua. Elle entendit son meilleur ami grogner en dévalant les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et un Darren en caleçon apparut. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alison devant sa porte.

"- Ali', qu'est-ce que...

- Je suis désolée, okay ?! Je suis tellement désolée pour tout à l'heure."

Voyant que son amie allait fondre en larmes, Darren la prit dans ses bras.

"- Est-ce que.. Je pourrais rester cette nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr mais... Mona est ici aussi. Je l'ai invitée, si tu me promets de ne pas la tuer demain matin quand je serais au travail, je suis okay ?!

- Promis Dar'."

Darren la fit entrer et l'emmena dans sa chambre, celle qu'il avait spécialement aménagée pour elle. Il lui embrassa le front et retourna dans sa chambre.


End file.
